


That Reaper: Against the Wall

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alley Sex, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Grim Reapers, M/M, Reapers, Shinigami, Wall Sex, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell's flirtation with the newest Reaper gets results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Reaper: Against the Wall

It amused Grell to flirt with Alan as the consequences were generally delicious. The hot-headed novice was passionate, eager, and a very fast learner. While a course on fellatio was not officially offered at the academy, Grell thought it might be an extra-curricular activity from the way Alan went at it.

Either that or Eric Slingby was taking his mentoring of the newest Reaper very seriously in every aspect.

“That’s right…” Groaning, Grell braced his knees to keep from sliding down the alley wall as he shot, the wet heat of Alan’s mouth and tongue swallowing the biittersalt offering hungrily.


End file.
